Angel Wings
by Pungpung613
Summary: Chanyeol benci Baekhyun, Chanyeol benci saat Sera anak Baekhyun memanggilnya ayah. Karena kesalahan mendiang kakaknya,Baekhyun hamil. dan Chanyeol yang harus bertanggung jawab "aku hanya ingin kau menjadi ayah untuk sera,bukan suami untukku" -Baekhyun Chanbaek, gs, genderswitch, sad, hurt,romance
1. chapter 1

Ini bukan perpisahan meski kulihat kau pergi,

Aku ingin mendekapmu dibawah rintik hujan, mengecup senyumanmu, untuk Merasakan seberapa perihnya hidup yang kau jalani dalam 23 tahun hidupmu.

Aku bersinar dalam kegelapan saat kau mengatakan tiga kata.

Tapi bodohnya aku terlalu angkuh untuk mengatakan hal yang sama

Untuk kedua kalinya kau pergi, benar-benar pergi, dan aku masih disini menatap punggungmu yang semakin menghilang dalam gelap.

Maka kupanjatkan doa, berharap bertemu denganmu dibawah langit biru, untuk mengatakan tiga kata yang belum sempat terucap.

Untuk tiga kata yang datang terlambat, untuk tiga kata yang kusesali karena tidak mengatakannya dari awal.

Untuk merengkuh cinta yang tampak jauh, dan membisikkan 'aku mencintaimu'

Maka aku ingin bertemu denganmu sekali lagi, cintaku.

 **TBC** **Lanjut? review yaa, terimakasihhh**


	2. Bagian 1

Di chap ini nyeritain awal pernikahan chanyeol dan Baekhyun.

12 january 2013

23.30 KST

Malam yang dingin membekukan setiap sudut kota seoul. kota yang 'katanya' tidak pernah tidur. Kota dimana segala aktivitas berlangsung. Kota dimana semua orang dipaksa untuk bekerja keras.

Cafe-cafe yang masih setia melayani pembeli, bunyi klakson kendaraan-kendaraan yang saling bersautan juga masih jelas terdengar, atau mungkin para manusia yang menari di dance floor sebuah bar ternama dengan musik yang memekakkan telinga.

Namun tidak bagi Baekhyun. Dikesibukan seoul, dimana para manusia lebih memilih menyesap kopi panas ketimbang berkutat dengan proposal-proposal dengan beribu angka dan kata yang membuat siapa saja yang melihanya pasti pusing seketika. Tapi ya, Baekhyun salah satunya

"Ah lelahnya" gumam Baekhyub sambil merenggangkan otot tangannya yang terasa kesemutan.

Dia mencepol rambutnya asal-asalan, kemudian menenteng tas selempangnya, bayang-bayang kasur empuknya dirumah sudah menghantuinya sejak tadi.

Hanya suara gemeletuk heels 5 cm milik Baekhyun yang terdengar dilirong itu, entah mengapa ada firasat buruk yang ia rasakan, firasat buruk yang membuat gadis itu mempercepat langkahnya.

Bruk

Langkah kaki jenjang Baekhyun otomatis berhenti saat sebuah suara menyambangi indra pendengarannya

"Apa itu hantu?" Gumamnya sambil bergidig, tapi rasa penasarannya seolah mengalahkan ketakutan yang ia rasa, kakinya terus mencari asal suara itu, matanya menyipit saat melihat seorang pria dengan setelan jas yang sudah acak-acakan, tengah tergeletak didekat pintu ruangan CEO tempatnya bekerja

Baekhyun sedikit ragu, tapi dia tetap melanjutkan langkahnya

" _Sajangnim_?" Baekhyun mengernyitkan dahinya, dia sedikit tidak percaya melihat atasannya yang biasanya rapi sekarang sangat sangat berantakan, rambut acak-acakan, kemeja yang sudah tidak tertata rapi

Dan satu lagi, Baekhyun menciun bau ALKOHOL

Baekhyun mendekat kemudian menyentuh pundak 'sajangnim' nya itu, sang sajangnin menoleh dengan mata sayunya, tatapannya mengisyaratkan kesedihan mendalam, seolah baru saja kehilangan sesuatu yang sangat berharga.

"Irene..." gumam namja itu pelan, tapi masih bisa didengar baik oleh sena.

"Irene? Sia-- eh _sajangnim_ " Baekhyun terkesiap saat tiba-tiba laki-laki itu menyeret pergelangan tangannya kemudian memeluknya erat

"Kau milikku irene, kau hanya milik park chanhyun" pelukan pria itu mengerat,membuat Baekhyun sulit bernafas, ia mencoba mendorong tubuh pria ini, tapi kekuatan pria ini lebih besar walau sedang mabuk. Baekhyun benar-benar butuh oksigen.

" _Sajangnim_ tolong lepaskan-- saya--sulit bernafas" pria itu melepaskan pelukannya, dia memegang kedua sisi bahu Baekhyun dan menatap gadis itu dalam

"Akan kubuat kau menjadi milikku, selamanya" kemudian pria itu bangkit dan menyeret pergelangan tangan Baekhyun, membuat si empunya meringis.

Baekhyun terus meronta, ini gila! Sajangnimnya itu membawanya ke apartemen milik CEO muda itu.

Tapi seolah tuli, laki-laki itu tidak memperdulikan teriakan Baekhyun sedikitpun, bahkan kaki Baekhyun sampai terkilir akibat terus diseret secara paksa oleh pria gila ini

"Sa--sajangnim apa yang anda lakukan? Saya harus pulang"

Terlambat, pria itu sudah mengunci kamarnya rapat-rapat, tidak memperdulikan Baekhyun yang sudah bergetar hebat dengan air mata yang membanjiri pipinya.

"Sudah kubilang irene, kau hanya milikku, dan aku akan membuat kau menjadi milikku seutuhnya"

Semua terjadi begitu cepat, saat pria gila itu menghujani Baekhyun dengan ciuman.

Mengurung gadis itu dalam dekapannya, bahkan dia tidak sedikitpun iba melihat Baekhyun yang terus memelas.

Tidak sekalipun iba saat Baekhyun terus menagis.

"Kau milikku... irene"

Ya, pria itu menganggap Baekhyun sebagai irene, pria itu mabuk, pria itu kehilangan akal sehatnya, pria itu gila

Tidak ada satupun yang tau pasti apa yang terjadi malam itu, yang membuat seorang Byun Baekhyun kehilangan mimpinya, yang membuat Byun Baekhyun terlihat begitu menyedihkan, yang membuat seseorang membenci Byun Baekhyun nantinya

Ya nanti, belum saatnya seseorang itu muncul dan mulai menorehkan kebencian dalam lembaran kelam Byun Baekhyun

Nanti, saat waktunya tiba akan ada seseorang yang begitu membenci Baekhyun dengan segala tingkahnya, yang membenci Baekhyun bahkan cara Wanita itu bernafas.

Tapi sekali lagi, ini belum saatnya.

TBC


	3. Bagian 2

5 years later

Seorang gadis kecil berumur kisaran 3-4 tahun itu berlari kearah seorang wanita yang tengah menyiram bunga lili di taman belakang rumahnya

"Eomma!" Pekik gadis itu riang. di tangannya, ia menggenggam selembar kertas gambar yang sudah dipenuhi coretan-coretan tangannya

"Uh... uri sera kenapa berteriak-teriak seperti itu eoh?" Gadis yang lebih dewasa brlutut menyamakan tingginya dengan gadis kecil bernama sera itu, kemudian mencubit pipi gembil sera gemas. tidak sampai disitu, dia juga menciumi seluruh permukaan wajah sera yang berbau wangi strowberry khas anak-anak.

"Eomma lihat, ini gambar sera disekolah. Nilai sera paling tinggi loh" sera berujar dengan antusias membuat Baekhyun terkekeh

"Memang sera menggambar apa heum? Coba sini eomma lihat"

Sera buru-buru menunjukkan gambarnya, rupanya sera memiliki bakat menggambar seperti ayahnya.

"Ini sera--" sera menunjuk gambar gadis kecil yang berada ditengah tengah dua orang dewasa, senyumnya mengembang lucu.

"Ini eomma" sera menunjuk gambar wanita yang lebih tinggi, gambarnya masih acak-acakan khas murid TK

"Dan ini-- appa"Baekhyun mematung, diusapnya gambar yang sera tunjuk sebagai 'appa' itu dengan pelan.

"Sera tidak tau tinggi appa seberapa, jadi sera samakan saja dengan pohon disampingnya, hehehe"

Sera terkikik, sera akan mengira-ngira tinggi seseorang, kalau orang itu sudah pernah menggendongnya, tapi chanyeol belum pernah menggendongnya jadi dia tidak bisa mengira-ngira tinggi badan chanyeol. Memikirkan itu membuat dada Baekhyun sesak.

"Ah eomma, kapan appa pulang? Sera ingin menunjukkan gambar ini. Pasti appa senang"

"Appa sedang sibuk sayang, nanti kalau pekerjaan appa sudah selesai, pasti appa pulang"Baekhyun menyelipkan anak rambut sera kebelakang telinga, diiringi senyum mirisnya.

"Appamu pasti pulang sayang" sebuah suara mengintrupsi kegiata ibu dan anak itu, dia mendongak dan menemukan ibu mertuanya tengah berdiri diambang pintu yang menghubungkan taman dengan ruang tamu

"Halamoni!" Sera memekik senang, kemudian berlari sambil merentangkan kedua tangan mungilnya

"oh... cucuku yang cantik. Bagaimana kabarmu dear?" Nyonya park mengelus lembut surai hitam sera, matanya menatap mata sera dalam.

Mata gadis kecil itu mengingatkannya pada seseorang yang amat sangat ia rindukan

"Sera baik-baik saja, tapi eomma tidak!"

"Eh?"Baekhyun kaget medengar penuturan putri kecilnya itu

"Sera sering melihat eomma menangis didapur saat malam hari" Baekhyun membulatkan matanya terkejut, kemudian menunduk sambil meremas ujung dresnya

Nyonya park menatap Baekhyun , meminta penjelasan dari gadis itu, Baekhyun hanya menghela nafas. Bisa-bisanya ia se-ceroboh itu sampai sera mendengar isak tangisnya

"Sera, temani halaboji di depan ne?, halamoni ingin megobrol sebentar dengan eomma sera" sera menganggukkan kepalanya lucu, kenudian berlari menemui sang kakek.

Sekarang tinggallah dua wanita itu, Baaekhyun masih sibuk menyembunyikan wajahnya, nyonya park menghela nafas kemudian menuntunBaekhyun untuk duduk di bangku kayu yang letaknya dekat dengan kolam ikan kecil

"Apa dia belum juga pulang?"Baekhyun mnggelengkan kepalanya, tangannya saling bertaut dan mengeluarkan keringat dingin.

Nyonya park menggenggam tangannya, meremasnya pelan seolah menyalurkan kekuatan untuk wanita itu

"Sudah berapa lama?"Baekhyun mengangkat wajahnya

"Tiga hari" cicitnya lirih, kerongkongannya terasa kering, rasanya seperti tercekik benang tak kasat mata

Nyonya park menggenggam tangannya erat. wanita itu sadar betul, kedua putranya telah berhasil memusnahkan mimpi-mimpi menantunya ini.

"Maaf Baekhyun ..." nyonya park menunduk dengan air matanya yang telah mengalir bebas.

"Maaf, karena kedua putraku telah berhasil menghancurkan mimpimu"

Baekhyun menggenggam tangan mertuanya itu.

"Tidak eomonim, aku cukup bahagia dengan adanya sera. Jangan menyalahkan chanhyun dan chanyeol, mereka sama sekali tidak bersalah"

Mereka menangis bersama, nyonya park menangisi kesalahan kedua putranya dan Baekhyun menangisi takdir yang selalu saja mempermainkan mimpinya.

"Kau tidak pulang kerumah?" Seorang gadis dengan paras cantiknya memandang pria-nya dengan penuh tanya, sedangkan si pria hanya mengendikkan bahunya acuh, tangan panjangnya mengangkat cangkir kopi kemudian menyeruputnya santai.

"Aku sudah dirumah. Lalu apa" irene meotasikan bola matanya jengah

"Kerumah istrimu maksudnya" irene mengambil tempat duduk disamping chanyeol, kemudian kepalanya ia sandarkan pada dada bidang chanyeol

"Aku malas, wanita itu terlalu cerewet." Chanyeol memainkan ujung rambut irene yang berwarna ungu itu. Entahlah, chanyeol rasa rambut irene lebih menarik daripada pembahasan tentang 'pulang kerumah istrimu'

"Kemarin istrimu menemuiku" ujar irene sambil memainkan jarinya diatas dada bidang chanyeol, membentuk pola abstrak

"Kenapa dia menemuimu?" Chanyeol menarik dagu irene, membuat wanita itu mendongak

"Tidak-- hanya saja, sudahlah" irene tidak mau melanjutkan kata-katanya, membuat chanyeol penasaran setengah mati.

"Katakan. Kenapa Baekhyun menemuimu?" Irene menyeringai di dalam dekapan chanyeol, yang sayangnya tidak terlihat oleh pemuda bertelinga peri itu.

Irene mengubah mimik wajahnya sesedih mungkin, kemudian kembali mendongak. Memandang chanyeol dengan mata berkaca-kaca. Oh bagus sekali aktingmu Bae Irene.

"Dia bilang aku merebutmu darinya,mengatai aku jalang sialan. Dia juga mengancam akan menghancurkan hidupku kalau aku masih dekat-dekat denganmu" ujar irene dramatis, mungkin gadis itu lebih cocok menjadi pemain drama picisan memuakkan, yang lebih baik memerankannya dibalik layar kaca. Bukan dalam suatu hubungan yang bisa ia retakkan kapan saja.

"Baekhyun mangatakan itu?" Chanyeol bertanya diiringi kernyitan didahinya

"Kau tidak mempercayaiku? Kau membelanya?" Oh lihatlah sekarang, gadis bermarga Bae itu mulai mengeluarkan air mata sialannya. Kenapa sialan? Karena setiap irene mengeluarkan air mata, maka chanyeol akan luluh seketika, seperti kerbau yang dicucuk hidungnya.

"Tidak, bukan begitu. Berhentilah menagis babe" cahnyeol memeluk tubuh mungil irene dengan erat

"Jadi kau mempercayaiku?"

"Selalu. aku akan memberi baekhyun pelajaran nanti, berani-beraninya dia mengancammu." Chanyeol menggeram kesal kemudian melepaskan pelukannya, menangkup pipi irene

"Aku akan pulang sekarang juga dan memberi dia pelajaran, sekarang berhenti menangis oke?" kemudian cahnyeol mengecup dahi dan bibir irene.

Pria park itu menyambar kunci mobil dan jas kerjanya. Wajahnya memerah, amarahnya benar-benar diubun-ubun sekarang. Bahakan chanyeol melajukan mobilnya seperti orang kesetanan

Kembali lagi pada irene si Drama Queen

Irene mangusap air matanya pelan diiringi seringaian mengerikannya.

"Well ternyata kau memang benar-benar bodoh park" irene merogoh saku celannya kemudian menghubungi nomor seseorang

"Hey baby, aku merindukanmu"

"Akan aku jelaskan nanti. kita bertemu ditempat biasa ya?"

Irene mematikan sambungannya saat orang disebrang sana menjawab 'oke'

"Eomma, kenapa appa belum pulang? Sera sangatt merindukan appa" tanya sera sedih

"Sebentar lagi sayang. Sekarang sera tidur ya? Besok appa pasti pulang"

Baekhyun menyelimuti sera sampai batas dada, kemudian ikut berbaring disamping gadis kecil itu

"Heum, eomma. Appa sayang tidak dengan sera?" Sena terkejut mendengar pertanyaan sera, tapi hanya sebentar karena setelahnya, dia mengulum senyum

"Kenapa sera bertanya seperti itu? Tentu saja, appa sangat menyayangi sera" ujar sena, berharap sera akan puas mendengar jawabannya sehingga dia tidak perlu menjawab pertanyaan-pertanyaan lain dari sera.

"Eomma, jackson bilang, libur musim dingin nanti, appa nya jackson akan mengajak dia jalan-jalan kepulau jeju"

"Lalu?" Sena menunduk, untuk melihat putrinya yang kini sedang memainkan jemarinya

"Sera juga ingin kesana bersama appa" ucap sera lirih, tapi masih bisa sena dengar dengan baik

"Kita akan kesana kapan-kapan. Sekarang sera tidur ne?" Sera mengangguk lucu kemudian memeluk pinggang sena

"Saranghae eomma" adalah kata-kata terakhir yang sera ucapkan sebelum memasuki alam bawah sadarnya.

Baekhyu membenarkan letak selimut sera, kemudian mengecup kening putri kecilnya dengan penuh sayang.

Baekhyun keluar dari kamar sera, dia berniat membuat makanan, siapa tau chanyeol pulang.

BRAK!

Baekhyun yang tengah mengenakan apron seketika terlonjak kaget, dia mendengar pintu yang dibuka kemudian ditutup dengan kasar, menghasilkan debuman yang cukup keras

Ia melihat chanyeol yang berjalan cepat kearahnya.

Ia merasa takut melihat kilatan merah dimata chanyeol.

"Chan ada a--aw s--akit" Baekhyun merintih saat tiba-tiba chanyeol menjambak rambutnya

"Apa yang kau katakan pada irene ha?! Jawab!" Chanyeol mempererat jambakannya

"A-ku tidak mengatakan apapun, sungguh--ah" bulir bening mulai keluar dari pelupuk mata Baekhyu, rasanya sungguh menyakitkan. Ia mati-matian menahan sakit diarea kepalanya. Kepalanya terasa berdenyut

"BOHONG! KAU MENGATAKAN IRENE JALANG..IA KAN? JAWAB SIALAN!" chanyeol membenturkan dahi sena kelantai, menimbulkan luka lebam disana. Kepala Baekhyun terasa sangat berat, pandangannya sudah tidak fokus. Bukan sekali, tapi chanyeol melakukannya berkali-kali

"Kalau kau berani mengancam irene lagi, ku pastikan hidupmu akan benar-benar hancur" chanyeol melenggang pergi meninggalkan Wanita itu dengan keadaan yang dangat kacau, rambutnya berantakan dan lukan didahinya

'Tuhan, ini terlalu menyakitkan'

Perlahan Baekhyun kehilangan kesadarannya, biarlah ia mengistirahatkan sejenak hati dan pikirannya, hantaman hebat tadi benar-benar melumpuhkan semua sarafnya.

Bukankah Baekhyun terlihat menyedihkan? Bahkan chanyeol pergi begitu saja setelah memukulinya dengan tidak berperi kemanusiaan

Dalam pingsannya, Baekhyun memimpikan kejadian-kejadian dimasa lalunya yang seperti diputar dalam kaset rusak , dan beberapa potong kejadian itu benar-benar menyiksanya

Flashback

Baekhyun kecil meringkuk dipojok ruangan, menangis dengan nada yang amat memilukan. Didepannya berdiri seorang wanita dengan rotan ditangannya

"Anak sialan! Kau dan ayah bajinganmu itu sama saja! Kalian membuat hidupku susah"

Plak

Satu pukulan berhasil mendarat dipunggung Baekhyun kecil. Baekhyun kecil hanya bisa menangis dalam diam, dia tidak berani mengeluarkan isakannya, bahkan hanya untuk bernafaspun ia takut. Takut terkena sabetan kayu rotan itu. sungguh, rasanya sangat sakit.

"Seharusnya kau mati saja menyusul ayahmu! Aku menikahinya bukan untuk mendapatkan anak sialan sepertimu"

Plak,plak,plak

Pukulan itu semakin menjadi-jadi, ibu tirinya dulu tidak seperti ini. Tapi karena perusahaan ayahnya bangkrut dan ayahnya meninggal terkena serangan jantung, ibu tirinya bertindak kejam padanya. Memukul memaki, dan membentak.

"Hiks, eomma..." Baekhyun sudah tidak bisa menahan isakannya, ia memeluk kaki 'ibu' nya memohon ampun.

"Keparat! Aku bukan ibumu!" Baekhyun memejamkan matanya erat, menanti pukulan rotan berikutnya

"Sudahlah sayang, kau sudah menyiksanya terlalu lama" seorang laki-laki muda memasuki kamar Baekhyun , menghentikan ibunya yang hendak memukulnya 'lagi'

"Kau mengabaikanku dan terus mengurusi dia" pria itu menunjuk Baekhyun dengan dagunya

"Ah maaf sayang" wanita itu mengalungkan tangannya pada leher laki-laki itu. Baekhyun tidak tau apa yang mereka lakukan, yang jelas mereka menempelkan bibir mereka. Ibu dan pria itu sudah pergi, itu artinya ia akan aman 'sementara'

Baekhyun kecil membuka lacinya, kemudian mengambil salep yang biasa ia gunakan..dengan perlahan ia mengoleskan salep itu ke beberapa luka di tubuhnya. rasanya panas, dan menyakitkan.

"Akh, sakit..hiks... eomma...sakit" Baekhyun kecil terus merintih sambil mengoleskan salep itu ke beberapa luka lebam dipunggung dan lengannya.

"Eomma sakit!" Baekhyun membuka matanya, nafasnya memburu dengan keringat yang mengucur di pelipisnya. Luka didahinya masih berdenyut.

Ia melirik jam, pukul 12 ternyata. Baekhyun masih diposisi awal, dilantai yang dingin.

Dia berjalan kekamar sera, untuk mengecek keadaan putri kecilnya

Ceklek

Baekhyun ternyum melihat sera yang masih tertidur pulas.

Dia menempatkan dirinya disamping sera. mengecupi seluruh permukaan wajah putrinya itu dengan sayang.

Sera menggeliat merasakan sesuatu di area wajahnya, perlahan mata kecil sera terbuka

"Eomma?" Panggil sera

"Heum?" Baekhyun hanya menggumam

"Kenapa eomma belum tidur?"

"Eomma belum mengantuk" bohongnya

"Eomma, ini kenapa?" Sera memegang luka lebam didahi Baekhyun dengan hati hati , baekhyun menggenggam tangan mungil sera yang masih berada didahinya

"Eomma baik-baik saja" wanita itu ternyum lembut. sangat cantik

"Tidak! Eomma tidak!" Kukuh sera

"Putri kecil eomma benar-benar mirip appa-nya" Baekhyun mencubit pipi sera gemas

"Benarkah?" Tanya sera antusias

"Heum" Baekhyun mengangguk

"Sera seperti chanyeol appa?"

Baekhyun menggeleng

" sera seperti appa disurga" balasnya sambil menatap langit-langit kamarnya

"Appa chanhyun?" Baekhyun mengangguk

Baekhyun memang sudah mulai memberi tau sera bahwa ia mempunyai dua ayah, chanyeol dan chanhyun.

"Heum, sekarang sera tidur ne?"

"Ay ay kapten" Baekhyun tergelak melihat putri kecilnya itu.

Baekhyun dan sera mulai menjemput mimpi masing-masing, tanpa mereka sadari seseorang mendengarkan percakapan mereka, seseorang itu mengeratkan genggaman pada gelas ditangannya.

Flashback saat baekhyun bertemu irene

Baekhyun tengah berbelanja bulanan disalah satu mall di distrik gangnam. Sudah sekitar dua jam dia berputar-putar mencari barang yang ia butuhkan. baekhyun mengakhiri acara belanjanya dengan membasuh wajahnya di toilet, hari ini memang melelahkan.

Saat Baekhyun keluar dari toilet dia melihat dua orang yang tengah berciuman dilorong, dia tidak mau ambil pusing toh dia tidak kenal siapa mereka. Tapi saat ia melewati kedua orang itu ia baru menyadari bahwa seorang diantaranya adalah irene

"Irene?" Irene langsung melepaskan tautannya

"Tunggu aku diparkiran" kata irene pada laki-laki tadi

"Kau melihatnya?" Tanya irene lengsung

"Ya, aku melihatmu berciuman dengan laki-laki. Dan itu bukan chanyeol"

"Jadi kau akan memberitahu park bodoh itu? Begitu?" Tanya irene tajam

"Ya, aku tidak akan membiarkan chanyeol terjerumus oleh perangkapmu lagi"

BRUK

irene mencekik leher Baekhyun dan memojokkan gadis itu di tembok. Baekhyun sulit bernafas karena cekikan irene sangat kuat

"Kalau kau berani melakukannya, akan kupastikan kau lah yang akan hancur Byun baekhyun "

"Lhe--phas--" ucap Baekhyun tersendat

"Sakit? Akan kubuat kau merasakan yang lebih dari ini. Dan akan kupastikan bahwa chanyeol yang akan melakukannya"

Irene melepas cekikannya kasar, membuat Baekhyun jatuh dilantai

Dan ucapan irene terbukti, chanyeol benar-benar menyakitinya lebih dari yang irene lakukan

Ini hanya satu manipulasi yang irene lakukan, masih banyak rahasia dan kebohongan yang belum muncul ke permukaan.

Ular juga akan muncul ketika masa hibernasinya telah usai. Begitu juga dengan kebohongan ini akan muncul saat waktunya telah tiba. Hanya perlu menunggu, ya menunggu.

TBC

 **Holaaaa** **update lagi ni, nah sedikit penjelasan chapt kemaren, jadi itu sebab kenapa baekhyun bisa menikah sama chan. karena chanhyun itu. jadi chanhyun itu kakaknya chanyeol ya, bakal dijelasin lebih detail nanti di chapter flashback.** **dan buat guest yg blg katanya cerita saya gk jelas, emang cerita saya gaje wkwkw bacanya pelan pelan aja, saya masih amatir jadi mohon krisar nya ya. Terimakasih sudah membaca. kalo msh gk paham juga, gosah dibaca wkwkw cerita ini gaje se gaje saya.** **mau curhat dikit ah, jadi saya rada bimbang (?) mau ngelanjutin cerita ini atau engga. saya labil kan orangnya, mageran pula hiks. jadi ya begituu** **dann kalo yang review nya cuma berisi kata kata kasar, hujatan dan sebagainya yg gk enak diliat, mending pergi dah jauh jauh. saya menerima kritik dan saran dengan bahasa yg sopan ya. saya orgnya klo dah liat review yg kurang mengenakkan bawannya males nulis. sebel gitu sama org yg gk bisa ngehargain karya org lain. tapi makasihh buat yg udh komen pedes yeth, karena kalian membangkitkan gairah menulisku iaia.** **dan** **Makasih buat yang udh review dan minta epep ini lanjut nguahahaha. saya senyum senyum sendiri bacanya.** **okay** **sampai ketemu** **di pelaminan** **eh salah** **di chap depan mksdnya:v**


	4. Bagian 2 (06-11 00:21:05)

5 years later

Seorang gadis kecil berumur kisaran 3-4 tahun itu berlari kearah seorang wanita yang tengah menyiram bunga lili di taman belakang rumahnya

"Eomma!" Pekik gadis itu riang. di tangannya, ia menggenggam selembar kertas gambar yang sudah dipenuhi coretan-coretan tangannya

"Uh... uri sera kenapa berteriak-teriak seperti itu eoh?" Gadis yang lebih dewasa brlutut menyamakan tingginya dengan gadis kecil bernama sera itu, kemudian mencubit pipi gembil sera gemas. tidak sampai disitu, dia juga menciumi seluruh permukaan wajah sera yang berbau wangi strowberry khas anak-anak.

"Eomma lihat, ini gambar sera disekolah. Nilai sera paling tinggi loh" sera berujar dengan antusias membuat Baekhyun terkekeh

"Memang sera menggambar apa heum? Coba sini eomma lihat"

Sera buru-buru menunjukkan gambarnya, rupanya sera memiliki bakat menggambar seperti ayahnya.

"Ini sera--" sera menunjuk gambar gadis kecil yang berada ditengah tengah dua orang dewasa, senyumnya mengembang lucu.

"Ini eomma" sera menunjuk gambar wanita yang lebih tinggi, gambarnya masih acak-acakan khas murid TK

"Dan ini-- appa"Baekhyun mematung, diusapnya gambar yang sera tunjuk sebagai 'appa' itu dengan pelan.

"Sera tidak tau tinggi appa seberapa, jadi sera samakan saja dengan pohon disampingnya, hehehe"

Sera terkikik, sera akan mengira-ngira tinggi seseorang, kalau orang itu sudah pernah menggendongnya, tapi chanyeol belum pernah menggendongnya jadi dia tidak bisa mengira-ngira tinggi badan chanyeol. Memikirkan itu membuat dada Baekhyun sesak.

"Ah eomma, kapan appa pulang? Sera ingin menunjukkan gambar ini. Pasti appa senang"

"Appa sedang sibuk sayang, nanti kalau pekerjaan appa sudah selesai, pasti appa pulang"Baekhyun menyelipkan anak rambut sera kebelakang telinga, diiringi senyum mirisnya.

"Appamu pasti pulang sayang" sebuah suara mengintrupsi kegiata ibu dan anak itu, dia mendongak dan menemukan ibu mertuanya tengah berdiri diambang pintu yang menghubungkan taman dengan ruang tamu

"Halamoni!" Sera memekik senang, kemudian berlari sambil merentangkan kedua tangan mungilnya

"oh... cucuku yang cantik. Bagaimana kabarmu dear?" Nyonya park mengelus lembut surai hitam sera, matanya menatap mata sera dalam.

Mata gadis kecil itu mengingatkannya pada seseorang yang amat sangat ia rindukan

"Sera baik-baik saja, tapi eomma tidak!"

"Eh?"Baekhyun kaget medengar penuturan putri kecilnya itu

"Sera sering melihat eomma menangis didapur saat malam hari" Baekhyun membulatkan matanya terkejut, kemudian menunduk sambil meremas ujung dresnya

Nyonya park menatap Baekhyun , meminta penjelasan dari gadis itu, Baekhyun hanya menghela nafas. Bisa-bisanya ia se-ceroboh itu sampai sera mendengar isak tangisnya

"Sera, temani halaboji di depan ne?, halamoni ingin megobrol sebentar dengan eomma sera" sera menganggukkan kepalanya lucu, kenudian berlari menemui sang kakek.

Sekarang tinggallah dua wanita itu, Baaekhyun masih sibuk menyembunyikan wajahnya, nyonya park menghela nafas kemudian menuntunBaekhyun untuk duduk di bangku kayu yang letaknya dekat dengan kolam ikan kecil

"Apa dia belum juga pulang?"Baekhyun mnggelengkan kepalanya, tangannya saling bertaut dan mengeluarkan keringat dingin.

Nyonya park menggenggam tangannya, meremasnya pelan seolah menyalurkan kekuatan untuk wanita itu

"Sudah berapa lama?"Baekhyun mengangkat wajahnya

"Tiga hari" cicitnya lirih, kerongkongannya terasa kering, rasanya seperti tercekik benang tak kasat mata

Nyonya park menggenggam tangannya erat. wanita itu sadar betul, kedua putranya telah berhasil memusnahkan mimpi-mimpi menantunya ini.

"Maaf Baekhyun ..." nyonya park menunduk dengan air matanya yang telah mengalir bebas.

"Maaf, karena kedua putraku telah berhasil menghancurkan mimpimu"

Baekhyun menggenggam tangan mertuanya itu.

"Tidak eomonim, aku cukup bahagia dengan adanya sera. Jangan menyalahkan chanhyun dan chanyeol, mereka sama sekali tidak bersalah"

Mereka menangis bersama, nyonya park menangisi kesalahan kedua putranya dan Baekhyun menangisi takdir yang selalu saja mempermainkan mimpinya.

"Kau tidak pulang kerumah?" Seorang gadis dengan paras cantiknya memandang pria-nya dengan penuh tanya, sedangkan si pria hanya mengendikkan bahunya acuh, tangan panjangnya mengangkat cangkir kopi kemudian menyeruputnya santai.

"Aku sudah dirumah. Lalu apa" irene meotasikan bola matanya jengah

"Kerumah istrimu maksudnya" irene mengambil tempat duduk disamping chanyeol, kemudian kepalanya ia sandarkan pada dada bidang chanyeol

"Aku malas, wanita itu terlalu cerewet." Chanyeol memainkan ujung rambut irene yang berwarna ungu itu. Entahlah, chanyeol rasa rambut irene lebih menarik daripada pembahasan tentang 'pulang kerumah istrimu'

"Kemarin istrimu menemuiku" ujar irene sambil memainkan jarinya diatas dada bidang chanyeol, membentuk pola abstrak

"Kenapa dia menemuimu?" Chanyeol menarik dagu irene, membuat wanita itu mendongak

"Tidak-- hanya saja, sudahlah" irene tidak mau melanjutkan kata-katanya, membuat chanyeol penasaran setengah mati.

"Katakan. Kenapa Baekhyun menemuimu?" Irene menyeringai di dalam dekapan chanyeol, yang sayangnya tidak terlihat oleh pemuda bertelinga peri itu.

Irene mengubah mimik wajahnya sesedih mungkin, kemudian kembali mendongak. Memandang chanyeol dengan mata berkaca-kaca. Oh bagus sekali aktingmu Bae Irene.

"Dia bilang aku merebutmu darinya,mengatai aku jalang sialan. Dia juga mengancam akan menghancurkan hidupku kalau aku masih dekat-dekat denganmu" ujar irene dramatis, mungkin gadis itu lebih cocok menjadi pemain drama picisan memuakkan, yang lebih baik memerankannya dibalik layar kaca. Bukan dalam suatu hubungan yang bisa ia retakkan kapan saja.

"Baekhyun mangatakan itu?" Chanyeol bertanya diiringi kernyitan didahinya

"Kau tidak mempercayaiku? Kau membelanya?" Oh lihatlah sekarang, gadis bermarga Bae itu mulai mengeluarkan air mata sialannya. Kenapa sialan? Karena setiap irene mengeluarkan air mata, maka chanyeol akan luluh seketika, seperti kerbau yang dicucuk hidungnya.

"Tidak, bukan begitu. Berhentilah menagis babe" cahnyeol memeluk tubuh mungil irene dengan erat

"Jadi kau mempercayaiku?"

"Selalu. aku akan memberi baekhyun pelajaran nanti, berani-beraninya dia mengancammu." Chanyeol menggeram kesal kemudian melepaskan pelukannya, menangkup pipi irene

"Aku akan pulang sekarang juga dan memberi dia pelajaran, sekarang berhenti menangis oke?" kemudian cahnyeol mengecup dahi dan bibir irene.

Pria park itu menyambar kunci mobil dan jas kerjanya. Wajahnya memerah, amarahnya benar-benar diubun-ubun sekarang. Bahakan chanyeol melajukan mobilnya seperti orang kesetanan

Kembali lagi pada irene si Drama Queen

Irene mangusap air matanya pelan diiringi seringaian mengerikannya.

"Well ternyata kau memang benar-benar bodoh park" irene merogoh saku celannya kemudian menghubungi nomor seseorang

"Hey baby, aku merindukanmu"

"Akan aku jelaskan nanti. kita bertemu ditempat biasa ya?"

Irene mematikan sambungannya saat orang disebrang sana menjawab 'oke'

"Eomma, kenapa appa belum pulang? Sera sangatt merindukan appa" tanya sera sedih

"Sebentar lagi sayang. Sekarang sera tidur ya? Besok appa pasti pulang"

Baekhyun menyelimuti sera sampai batas dada, kemudian ikut berbaring disamping gadis kecil itu

"Heum, eomma. Appa sayang tidak dengan sera?" Sena terkejut mendengar pertanyaan sera, tapi hanya sebentar karena setelahnya, dia mengulum senyum

"Kenapa sera bertanya seperti itu? Tentu saja, appa sangat menyayangi sera" ujar sena, berharap sera akan puas mendengar jawabannya sehingga dia tidak perlu menjawab pertanyaan-pertanyaan lain dari sera.

"Eomma, jackson bilang, libur musim dingin nanti, appa nya jackson akan mengajak dia jalan-jalan kepulau jeju"

"Lalu?" Sena menunduk, untuk melihat putrinya yang kini sedang memainkan jemarinya

"Sera juga ingin kesana bersama appa" ucap sera lirih, tapi masih bisa sena dengar dengan baik

"Kita akan kesana kapan-kapan. Sekarang sera tidur ne?" Sera mengangguk lucu kemudian memeluk pinggang sena

"Saranghae eomma" adalah kata-kata terakhir yang sera ucapkan sebelum memasuki alam bawah sadarnya.

Baekhyu membenarkan letak selimut sera, kemudian mengecup kening putri kecilnya dengan penuh sayang.

Baekhyun keluar dari kamar sera, dia berniat membuat makanan, siapa tau chanyeol pulang.

BRAK!

Baekhyun yang tengah mengenakan apron seketika terlonjak kaget, dia mendengar pintu yang dibuka kemudian ditutup dengan kasar, menghasilkan debuman yang cukup keras

Ia melihat chanyeol yang berjalan cepat kearahnya.

Ia merasa takut melihat kilatan merah dimata chanyeol.

"Chan ada a--aw s--akit" Baekhyun merintih saat tiba-tiba chanyeol menjambak rambutnya

"Apa yang kau katakan pada irene ha?! Jawab!" Chanyeol mempererat jambakannya

"A-ku tidak mengatakan apapun, sungguh--ah" bulir bening mulai keluar dari pelupuk mata Baekhyu, rasanya sungguh menyakitkan. Ia mati-matian menahan sakit diarea kepalanya. Kepalanya terasa berdenyut

"BOHONG! KAU MENGATAKAN IRENE JALANG..IA KAN? JAWAB SIALAN!" chanyeol membenturkan dahi sena kelantai, menimbulkan luka lebam disana. Kepala Baekhyun terasa sangat berat, pandangannya sudah tidak fokus. Bukan sekali, tapi chanyeol melakukannya berkali-kali

"Kalau kau berani mengancam irene lagi, ku pastikan hidupmu akan benar-benar hancur" chanyeol melenggang pergi meninggalkan Wanita itu dengan keadaan yang dangat kacau, rambutnya berantakan dan lukan didahinya

'Tuhan, ini terlalu menyakitkan'

Perlahan Baekhyun kehilangan kesadarannya, biarlah ia mengistirahatkan sejenak hati dan pikirannya, hantaman hebat tadi benar-benar melumpuhkan semua sarafnya.

Bukankah Baekhyun terlihat menyedihkan? Bahkan chanyeol pergi begitu saja setelah memukulinya dengan tidak berperi kemanusiaan

Dalam pingsannya, Baekhyun memimpikan kejadian-kejadian dimasa lalunya yang seperti diputar dalam kaset rusak , dan beberapa potong kejadian itu benar-benar menyiksanya

Flashback

Baekhyun kecil meringkuk dipojok ruangan, menangis dengan nada yang amat memilukan. Didepannya berdiri seorang wanita dengan rotan ditangannya

"Anak sialan! Kau dan ayah bajinganmu itu sama saja! Kalian membuat hidupku susah"

Plak

Satu pukulan berhasil mendarat dipunggung Baekhyun kecil. Baekhyun kecil hanya bisa menangis dalam diam, dia tidak berani mengeluarkan isakannya, bahkan hanya untuk bernafaspun ia takut. Takut terkena sabetan kayu rotan itu. sungguh, rasanya sangat sakit.

"Seharusnya kau mati saja menyusul ayahmu! Aku menikahinya bukan untuk mendapatkan anak sialan sepertimu"

Plak,plak,plak

Pukulan itu semakin menjadi-jadi, ibu tirinya dulu tidak seperti ini. Tapi karena perusahaan ayahnya bangkrut dan ayahnya meninggal terkena serangan jantung, ibu tirinya bertindak kejam padanya. Memukul memaki, dan membentak.

"Hiks, eomma..." Baekhyun sudah tidak bisa menahan isakannya, ia memeluk kaki 'ibu' nya memohon ampun.

"Keparat! Aku bukan ibumu!" Baekhyun memejamkan matanya erat, menanti pukulan rotan berikutnya

"Sudahlah sayang, kau sudah menyiksanya terlalu lama" seorang laki-laki muda memasuki kamar Baekhyun , menghentikan ibunya yang hendak memukulnya 'lagi'

"Kau mengabaikanku dan terus mengurusi dia" pria itu menunjuk Baekhyun dengan dagunya

"Ah maaf sayang" wanita itu mengalungkan tangannya pada leher laki-laki itu. Baekhyun tidak tau apa yang mereka lakukan, yang jelas mereka menempelkan bibir mereka. Ibu dan pria itu sudah pergi, itu artinya ia akan aman 'sementara'

Baekhyun kecil membuka lacinya, kemudian mengambil salep yang biasa ia gunakan..dengan perlahan ia mengoleskan salep itu ke beberapa luka di tubuhnya. rasanya panas, dan menyakitkan.

"Akh, sakit..hiks... eomma...sakit" Baekhyun kecil terus merintih sambil mengoleskan salep itu ke beberapa luka lebam dipunggung dan lengannya.

"Eomma sakit!" Baekhyun membuka matanya, nafasnya memburu dengan keringat yang mengucur di pelipisnya. Luka didahinya masih berdenyut.

Ia melirik jam, pukul 12 ternyata. Baekhyun masih diposisi awal, dilantai yang dingin.

Dia berjalan kekamar sera, untuk mengecek keadaan putri kecilnya

Ceklek

Baekhyun ternyum melihat sera yang masih tertidur pulas.

Dia menempatkan dirinya disamping sera. mengecupi seluruh permukaan wajah putrinya itu dengan sayang.

Sera menggeliat merasakan sesuatu di area wajahnya, perlahan mata kecil sera terbuka

"Eomma?" Panggil sera

"Heum?" Baekhyun hanya menggumam

"Kenapa eomma belum tidur?"

"Eomma belum mengantuk" bohongnya

"Eomma, ini kenapa?" Sera memegang luka lebam didahi Baekhyun dengan hati hati , baekhyun menggenggam tangan mungil sera yang masih berada didahinya

"Eomma baik-baik saja" wanita itu ternyum lembut. sangat cantik

"Tidak! Eomma tidak!" Kukuh sera

"Putri kecil eomma benar-benar mirip appa-nya" Baekhyun mencubit pipi sera gemas

"Benarkah?" Tanya sera antusias

"Heum" Baekhyun mengangguk

"Sera seperti chanyeol appa?"

Baekhyun menggeleng

" sera seperti appa disurga" balasnya sambil menatap langit-langit kamarnya

"Appa chanhyun?" Baekhyun mengangguk

Baekhyun memang sudah mulai memberi tau sera bahwa ia mempunyai dua ayah, chanyeol dan chanhyun.

"Heum, sekarang sera tidur ne?"

"Ay ay kapten" Baekhyun tergelak melihat putri kecilnya itu.

Baekhyun dan sera mulai menjemput mimpi masing-masing, tanpa mereka sadari seseorang mendengarkan percakapan mereka, seseorang itu mengeratkan genggaman pada gelas ditangannya.

Flashback saat baekhyun bertemu irene

Baekhyun tengah berbelanja bulanan disalah satu mall di distrik gangnam. Sudah sekitar dua jam dia berputar-putar mencari barang yang ia butuhkan. baekhyun mengakhiri acara belanjanya dengan membasuh wajahnya di toilet, hari ini memang melelahkan.

Saat Baekhyun keluar dari toilet dia melihat dua orang yang tengah berciuman dilorong, dia tidak mau ambil pusing toh dia tidak kenal siapa mereka. Tapi saat ia melewati kedua orang itu ia baru menyadari bahwa seorang diantaranya adalah irene

"Irene?" Irene langsung melepaskan tautannya

"Tunggu aku diparkiran" kata irene pada laki-laki tadi

"Kau melihatnya?" Tanya irene lengsung

"Ya, aku melihatmu berciuman dengan laki-laki. Dan itu bukan chanyeol"

"Jadi kau akan memberitahu park bodoh itu? Begitu?" Tanya irene tajam

"Ya, aku tidak akan membiarkan chanyeol terjerumus oleh perangkapmu lagi"

BRUK

irene mencekik leher Baekhyun dan memojokkan gadis itu di tembok. Baekhyun sulit bernafas karena cekikan irene sangat kuat

"Kalau kau berani melakukannya, akan kupastikan kau lah yang akan hancur Byun baekhyun "

"Lhe--phas--" ucap Baekhyun tersendat

"Sakit? Akan kubuat kau merasakan yang lebih dari ini. Dan akan kupastikan bahwa chanyeol yang akan melakukannya"

Irene melepas cekikannya kasar, membuat Baekhyun jatuh dilantai

Dan ucapan irene terbukti, chanyeol benar-benar menyakitinya lebih dari yang irene lakukan

Ini hanya satu manipulasi yang irene lakukan, masih banyak rahasia dan kebohongan yang belum muncul ke permukaan.

Ular juga akan muncul ketika masa hibernasinya telah usai. Begitu juga dengan kebohongan ini akan muncul saat waktunya telah tiba. Hanya perlu menunggu, ya menunggu.

TBC

 **Holaaaa** **update lagi ni, nah sedikit penjelasan chapt kemaren, jadi itu sebab kenapa baekhyun bisa menikah sama chan. karena chanhyun itu. jadi chanhyun itu kakaknya chanyeol ya, bakal dijelasin lebih detail nanti di chapter flashback.** **dan buat guest yg blg katanya cerita saya gk jelas, emang cerita saya gaje wkwkw bacanya pelan pelan aja, saya masih amatir jadi mohon krisar nya ya. Terimakasih sudah membaca. kalo msh gk paham juga, gosah dibaca wkwkw cerita ini gaje se gaje saya.** **mau curhat dikit ah, jadi saya rada bimbang (?) mau ngelanjutin cerita ini atau engga. saya labil kan orangnya, mageran pula hiks. jadi ya begituu** **dann kalo yang review nya cuma berisi kata kata kasar, hujatan dan sebagainya yg gk enak diliat, mending pergi dah jauh jauh. saya menerima kritik dan saran dengan bahasa yg sopan ya. saya orgnya klo dah liat review yg kurang mengenakkan bawannya males nulis. sebel gitu sama org yg gk bisa ngehargain karya org lain. tapi makasihh buat yg udh komen pedes yeth, karena kalian membangkitkan gairah menulisku iaia.** **dan** **Makasih buat yang udh review dan minta epep ini lanjut nguahahaha. saya senyum senyum sendiri bacanya.** **okay** **sampai ketemu** **di pelaminan** **eh salah** **di chap depan mksdnya:v**


	5. chapter 2

5 years later

Seorang gadis kecil berumur kisaran 3-4 tahun itu berlari kearah seorang wanita yang tengah menyiram bunga lili di taman belakang rumahnya

"Eomma!" Pekik gadis itu riang. di tangannya, ia menggenggam selembar kertas gambar yang sudah dipenuhi coretan-coretan tangannya

"Uh... uri sera kenapa berteriak-teriak seperti itu eoh?" Gadis yang lebih dewasa brlutut menyamakan tingginya dengan gadis kecil bernama sera itu, kemudian mencubit pipi gembil sera gemas. tidak sampai disitu, dia juga menciumi seluruh permukaan wajah sera yang berbau wangi strowberry khas anak-anak.

"Eomma lihat, ini gambar sera disekolah. Nilai sera paling tinggi loh" sera berujar dengan antusias membuat Baekhyun terkekeh

"Memang sera menggambar apa heum? Coba sini eomma lihat"

Sera buru-buru menunjukkan gambarnya, rupanya sera memiliki bakat menggambar seperti ayahnya.

"Ini sera--" sera menunjuk gambar gadis kecil yang berada ditengah tengah dua orang dewasa, senyumnya mengembang lucu.

"Ini eomma" sera menunjuk gambar wanita yang lebih tinggi, gambarnya masih acak-acakan khas murid TK

"Dan ini-- appa"Baekhyun mematung, diusapnya gambar yang sera tunjuk sebagai 'appa' itu dengan pelan.

"Sera tidak tau tinggi appa seberapa, jadi sera samakan saja dengan pohon disampingnya, hehehe"

Sera terkikik, sera akan mengira-ngira tinggi seseorang, kalau orang itu sudah pernah menggendongnya, tapi chanyeol belum pernah menggendongnya jadi dia tidak bisa mengira-ngira tinggi badan chanyeol. Memikirkan itu membuat dada Baekhyun sesak.

"Ah eomma, kapan appa pulang? Sera ingin menunjukkan gambar ini. Pasti appa senang"

"Appa sedang sibuk sayang, nanti kalau pekerjaan appa sudah selesai, pasti appa pulang"Baekhyun menyelipkan anak rambut sera kebelakang telinga, diiringi senyum mirisnya.

"Appamu pasti pulang sayang" sebuah suara mengintrupsi kegiata ibu dan anak itu, dia mendongak dan menemukan ibu mertuanya tengah berdiri diambang pintu yang menghubungkan taman dengan ruang tamu

"Halamoni!" Sera memekik senang, kemudian berlari sambil merentangkan kedua tangan mungilnya

"oh... cucuku yang cantik. Bagaimana kabarmu dear?" Nyonya park mengelus lembut surai hitam sera, matanya menatap mata sera dalam.

Mata gadis kecil itu mengingatkannya pada seseorang yang amat sangat ia rindukan

"Sera baik-baik saja, tapi eomma tidak!"

"Eh?"Baekhyun kaget medengar penuturan putri kecilnya itu

"Sera sering melihat eomma menangis didapur saat malam hari" Baekhyun membulatkan matanya terkejut, kemudian menunduk sambil meremas ujung dresnya

Nyonya park menatap Baekhyun , meminta penjelasan dari gadis itu, Baekhyun hanya menghela nafas. Bisa-bisanya ia se-ceroboh itu sampai sera mendengar isak tangisnya

"Sera, temani halaboji di depan ne?, halamoni ingin megobrol sebentar dengan eomma sera" sera menganggukkan kepalanya lucu, kenudian berlari menemui sang kakek.

Sekarang tinggallah dua wanita itu, Baaekhyun masih sibuk menyembunyikan wajahnya, nyonya park menghela nafas kemudian menuntunBaekhyun untuk duduk di bangku kayu yang letaknya dekat dengan kolam ikan kecil

"Apa dia belum juga pulang?"Baekhyun mnggelengkan kepalanya, tangannya saling bertaut dan mengeluarkan keringat dingin.

Nyonya park menggenggam tangannya, meremasnya pelan seolah menyalurkan kekuatan untuk wanita itu

"Sudah berapa lama?"Baekhyun mengangkat wajahnya

"Tiga hari" cicitnya lirih, kerongkongannya terasa kering, rasanya seperti tercekik benang tak kasat mata

Nyonya park menggenggam tangannya erat. wanita itu sadar betul, kedua putranya telah berhasil memusnahkan mimpi-mimpi menantunya ini.

"Maaf Baekhyun ..." nyonya park menunduk dengan air matanya yang telah mengalir bebas.

"Maaf, karena kedua putraku telah berhasil menghancurkan mimpimu"

Baekhyun menggenggam tangan mertuanya itu.

"Tidak eomonim, aku cukup bahagia dengan adanya sera. Jangan menyalahkan chanhyun dan chanyeol, mereka sama sekali tidak bersalah"

Mereka menangis bersama, nyonya park menangisi kesalahan kedua putranya dan Baekhyun menangisi takdir yang selalu saja mempermainkan mimpinya.

"Kau tidak pulang kerumah?" Seorang gadis dengan paras cantiknya memandang pria-nya dengan penuh tanya, sedangkan si pria hanya mengendikkan bahunya acuh, tangan panjangnya mengangkat cangkir kopi kemudian menyeruputnya santai.

"Aku sudah dirumah. Lalu apa" irene meotasikan bola matanya jengah

"Kerumah istrimu maksudnya" irene mengambil tempat duduk disamping chanyeol, kemudian kepalanya ia sandarkan pada dada bidang chanyeol

"Aku malas, wanita itu terlalu cerewet." Chanyeol memainkan ujung rambut irene yang berwarna ungu itu. Entahlah, chanyeol rasa rambut irene lebih menarik daripada pembahasan tentang 'pulang kerumah istrimu'

"Kemarin istrimu menemuiku" ujar irene sambil memainkan jarinya diatas dada bidang chanyeol, membentuk pola abstrak

"Kenapa dia menemuimu?" Chanyeol menarik dagu irene, membuat wanita itu mendongak

"Tidak-- hanya saja, sudahlah" irene tidak mau melanjutkan kata-katanya, membuat chanyeol penasaran setengah mati.

"Katakan. Kenapa Baekhyun menemuimu?" Irene menyeringai di dalam dekapan chanyeol, yang sayangnya tidak terlihat oleh pemuda bertelinga peri itu.

Irene mengubah mimik wajahnya sesedih mungkin, kemudian kembali mendongak. Memandang chanyeol dengan mata berkaca-kaca. Oh bagus sekali aktingmu Bae Irene.

"Dia bilang aku merebutmu darinya,mengatai aku jalang sialan. Dia juga mengancam akan menghancurkan hidupku kalau aku masih dekat-dekat denganmu" ujar irene dramatis, mungkin gadis itu lebih cocok menjadi pemain drama picisan memuakkan, yang lebih baik memerankannya dibalik layar kaca. Bukan dalam suatu hubungan yang bisa ia retakkan kapan saja.

"Baekhyun mangatakan itu?" Chanyeol bertanya diiringi kernyitan didahinya

"Kau tidak mempercayaiku? Kau membelanya?" Oh lihatlah sekarang, gadis bermarga Bae itu mulai mengeluarkan air mata sialannya. Kenapa sialan? Karena setiap irene mengeluarkan air mata, maka chanyeol akan luluh seketika, seperti kerbau yang dicucuk hidungnya.

"Tidak, bukan begitu. Berhentilah menagis babe" cahnyeol memeluk tubuh mungil irene dengan erat

"Jadi kau mempercayaiku?"

"Selalu. aku akan memberi baekhyun pelajaran nanti, berani-beraninya dia mengancammu." Chanyeol menggeram kesal kemudian melepaskan pelukannya, menangkup pipi irene

"Aku akan pulang sekarang juga dan memberi dia pelajaran, sekarang berhenti menangis oke?" kemudian cahnyeol mengecup dahi dan bibir irene.

Pria park itu menyambar kunci mobil dan jas kerjanya. Wajahnya memerah, amarahnya benar-benar diubun-ubun sekarang. Bahakan chanyeol melajukan mobilnya seperti orang kesetanan

Kembali lagi pada irene si Drama Queen

Irene mangusap air matanya pelan diiringi seringaian mengerikannya.

"Well ternyata kau memang benar-benar bodoh park" irene merogoh saku celannya kemudian menghubungi nomor seseorang

"Hey baby, aku merindukanmu"

"Akan aku jelaskan nanti. kita bertemu ditempat biasa ya?"

Irene mematikan sambungannya saat orang disebrang sana menjawab 'oke'

"Eomma, kenapa appa belum pulang? Sera sangatt merindukan appa" tanya sera sedih

"Sebentar lagi sayang. Sekarang sera tidur ya? Besok appa pasti pulang"

Baekhyun menyelimuti sera sampai batas dada, kemudian ikut berbaring disamping gadis kecil itu

"Heum, eomma. Appa sayang tidak dengan sera?" Sena terkejut mendengar pertanyaan sera, tapi hanya sebentar karena setelahnya, dia mengulum senyum

"Kenapa sera bertanya seperti itu? Tentu saja, appa sangat menyayangi sera" ujar sena, berharap sera akan puas mendengar jawabannya sehingga dia tidak perlu menjawab pertanyaan-pertanyaan lain dari sera.

"Eomma, jackson bilang, libur musim dingin nanti, appa nya jackson akan mengajak dia jalan-jalan kepulau jeju"

"Lalu?" Sena menunduk, untuk melihat putrinya yang kini sedang memainkan jemarinya

"Sera juga ingin kesana bersama appa" ucap sera lirih, tapi masih bisa sena dengar dengan baik

"Kita akan kesana kapan-kapan. Sekarang sera tidur ne?" Sera mengangguk lucu kemudian memeluk pinggang sena

"Saranghae eomma" adalah kata-kata terakhir yang sera ucapkan sebelum memasuki alam bawah sadarnya.

Baekhyu membenarkan letak selimut sera, kemudian mengecup kening putri kecilnya dengan penuh sayang.

Baekhyun keluar dari kamar sera, dia berniat membuat makanan, siapa tau chanyeol pulang.

BRAK!

Baekhyun yang tengah mengenakan apron seketika terlonjak kaget, dia mendengar pintu yang dibuka kemudian ditutup dengan kasar, menghasilkan debuman yang cukup keras

Ia melihat chanyeol yang berjalan cepat kearahnya.

Ia merasa takut melihat kilatan merah dimata chanyeol.

"Chan ada a--aw s--akit" Baekhyun merintih saat tiba-tiba chanyeol menjambak rambutnya

"Apa yang kau katakan pada irene ha?! Jawab!" Chanyeol mempererat jambakannya

"A-ku tidak mengatakan apapun, sungguh--ah" bulir bening mulai keluar dari pelupuk mata Baekhyu, rasanya sungguh menyakitkan. Ia mati-matian menahan sakit diarea kepalanya. Kepalanya terasa berdenyut

"BOHONG! KAU MENGATAKAN IRENE JALANG..IA KAN? JAWAB SIALAN!" chanyeol membenturkan dahi sena kelantai, menimbulkan luka lebam disana. Kepala Baekhyun terasa sangat berat, pandangannya sudah tidak fokus. Bukan sekali, tapi chanyeol melakukannya berkali-kali

"Kalau kau berani mengancam irene lagi, ku pastikan hidupmu akan benar-benar hancur" chanyeol melenggang pergi meninggalkan Wanita itu dengan keadaan yang dangat kacau, rambutnya berantakan dan lukan didahinya

'Tuhan, ini terlalu menyakitkan'

Perlahan Baekhyun kehilangan kesadarannya, biarlah ia mengistirahatkan sejenak hati dan pikirannya, hantaman hebat tadi benar-benar melumpuhkan semua sarafnya.

Bukankah Baekhyun terlihat menyedihkan? Bahkan chanyeol pergi begitu saja setelah memukulinya dengan tidak berperi kemanusiaan

Dalam pingsannya, Baekhyun memimpikan kejadian-kejadian dimasa lalunya yang seperti diputar dalam kaset rusak , dan beberapa potong kejadian itu benar-benar menyiksanya

Flashback

Baekhyun kecil meringkuk dipojok ruangan, menangis dengan nada yang amat memilukan. Didepannya berdiri seorang wanita dengan rotan ditangannya

"Anak sialan! Kau dan ayah bajinganmu itu sama saja! Kalian membuat hidupku susah"

Plak

Satu pukulan berhasil mendarat dipunggung Baekhyun kecil. Baekhyun kecil hanya bisa menangis dalam diam, dia tidak berani mengeluarkan isakannya, bahkan hanya untuk bernafaspun ia takut. Takut terkena sabetan kayu rotan itu. sungguh, rasanya sangat sakit.

"Seharusnya kau mati saja menyusul ayahmu! Aku menikahinya bukan untuk mendapatkan anak sialan sepertimu"

Plak,plak,plak

Pukulan itu semakin menjadi-jadi, ibu tirinya dulu tidak seperti ini. Tapi karena perusahaan ayahnya bangkrut dan ayahnya meninggal terkena serangan jantung, ibu tirinya bertindak kejam padanya. Memukul memaki, dan membentak.

"Hiks, eomma..." Baekhyun sudah tidak bisa menahan isakannya, ia memeluk kaki 'ibu' nya memohon ampun.

"Keparat! Aku bukan ibumu!" Baekhyun memejamkan matanya erat, menanti pukulan rotan berikutnya

"Sudahlah sayang, kau sudah menyiksanya terlalu lama" seorang laki-laki muda memasuki kamar Baekhyun , menghentikan ibunya yang hendak memukulnya 'lagi'

"Kau mengabaikanku dan terus mengurusi dia" pria itu menunjuk Baekhyun dengan dagunya

"Ah maaf sayang" wanita itu mengalungkan tangannya pada leher laki-laki itu. Baekhyun tidak tau apa yang mereka lakukan, yang jelas mereka menempelkan bibir mereka. Ibu dan pria itu sudah pergi, itu artinya ia akan aman 'sementara'

Baekhyun kecil membuka lacinya, kemudian mengambil salep yang biasa ia gunakan..dengan perlahan ia mengoleskan salep itu ke beberapa luka di tubuhnya. rasanya panas, dan menyakitkan.

"Akh, sakit..hiks... eomma...sakit" Baekhyun kecil terus merintih sambil mengoleskan salep itu ke beberapa luka lebam dipunggung dan lengannya.

"Eomma sakit!" Baekhyun membuka matanya, nafasnya memburu dengan keringat yang mengucur di pelipisnya. Luka didahinya masih berdenyut.

Ia melirik jam, pukul 12 ternyata. Baekhyun masih diposisi awal, dilantai yang dingin.

Dia berjalan kekamar sera, untuk mengecek keadaan putri kecilnya

Ceklek

Baekhyun ternyum melihat sera yang masih tertidur pulas.

Dia menempatkan dirinya disamping sera. mengecupi seluruh permukaan wajah putrinya itu dengan sayang.

Sera menggeliat merasakan sesuatu di area wajahnya, perlahan mata kecil sera terbuka

"Eomma?" Panggil sera

"Heum?" Baekhyun hanya menggumam

"Kenapa eomma belum tidur?"

"Eomma belum mengantuk" bohongnya

"Eomma, ini kenapa?" Sera memegang luka lebam didahi Baekhyun dengan hati hati , baekhyun menggenggam tangan mungil sera yang masih berada didahinya

"Eomma baik-baik saja" wanita itu ternyum lembut. sangat cantik

"Tidak! Eomma tidak!" Kukuh sera

"Putri kecil eomma benar-benar mirip appa-nya" Baekhyun mencubit pipi sera gemas

"Benarkah?" Tanya sera antusias

"Heum" Baekhyun mengangguk

"Sera seperti chanyeol appa?"

Baekhyun menggeleng

" sera seperti appa disurga" balasnya sambil menatap langit-langit kamarnya

"Appa chanhyun?" Baekhyun mengangguk

Baekhyun memang sudah mulai memberi tau sera bahwa ia mempunyai dua ayah, chanyeol dan chanhyun.

"Heum, sekarang sera tidur ne?"

"Ay ay kapten" Baekhyun tergelak melihat putri kecilnya itu.

Baekhyun dan sera mulai menjemput mimpi masing-masing, tanpa mereka sadari seseorang mendengarkan percakapan mereka, seseorang itu mengeratkan genggaman pada gelas ditangannya.

Flashback saat baekhyun bertemu irene

Baekhyun tengah berbelanja bulanan disalah satu mall di distrik gangnam. Sudah sekitar dua jam dia berputar-putar mencari barang yang ia butuhkan. baekhyun mengakhiri acara belanjanya dengan membasuh wajahnya di toilet, hari ini memang melelahkan.

Saat Baekhyun keluar dari toilet dia melihat dua orang yang tengah berciuman dilorong, dia tidak mau ambil pusing toh dia tidak kenal siapa mereka. Tapi saat ia melewati kedua orang itu ia baru menyadari bahwa seorang diantaranya adalah irene

"Irene?" Irene langsung melepaskan tautannya

"Tunggu aku diparkiran" kata irene pada laki-laki tadi

"Kau melihatnya?" Tanya irene lengsung

"Ya, aku melihatmu berciuman dengan laki-laki. Dan itu bukan chanyeol"

"Jadi kau akan memberitahu park bodoh itu? Begitu?" Tanya irene tajam

"Ya, aku tidak akan membiarkan chanyeol terjerumus oleh perangkapmu lagi"

BRUK

irene mencekik leher Baekhyun dan memojokkan gadis itu di tembok. Baekhyun sulit bernafas karena cekikan irene sangat kuat

"Kalau kau berani melakukannya, akan kupastikan kau lah yang akan hancur Byun baekhyun "

"Lhe--phas--" ucap Baekhyun tersendat

"Sakit? Akan kubuat kau merasakan yang lebih dari ini. Dan akan kupastikan bahwa chanyeol yang akan melakukannya"

Irene melepas cekikannya kasar, membuat Baekhyun jatuh dilantai

Dan ucapan irene terbukti, chanyeol benar-benar menyakitinya lebih dari yang irene lakukan

Ini hanya satu manipulasi yang irene lakukan, masih banyak rahasia dan kebohongan yang belum muncul ke permukaan.

Ular juga akan muncul ketika masa hibernasinya telah usai. Begitu juga dengan kebohongan ini akan muncul saat waktunya telah tiba. Hanya perlu menunggu, ya menunggu.

TBC

 **Holaaaa** **update lagi ni, nah sedikit penjelasan chapt kemaren, jadi itu sebab kenapa baekhyun bisa menikah sama chan. karena chanhyun itu. jadi chanhyun itu kakaknya chanyeol ya, bakal dijelasin lebih detail nanti di chapter flashback.** **dan buat guest yg blg katanya cerita saya gk jelas, emang cerita saya gaje wkwkw bacanya pelan pelan aja, saya masih amatir jadi mohon krisar nya ya. Terimakasih sudah membaca. kalo msh gk paham juga, gosah dibaca wkwkw cerita ini gaje se gaje saya.** **mau curhat dikit ah, jadi saya rada bimbang (?) mau ngelanjutin cerita ini atau engga. saya labil kan orangnya, mageran pula hiks. jadi ya begituu** **dann kalo yang review nya cuma berisi kata kata kasar, hujatan dan sebagainya yg gk enak diliat, mending pergi dah jauh jauh. saya menerima kritik dan saran dengan bahasa yg sopan ya. saya orgnya klo dah liat review yg kurang mengenakkan bawannya males nulis. sebel gitu sama org yg gk bisa ngehargain karya org lain. tapi makasihh buat yg udh komen pedes yeth, karena kalian membangkitkan gairah menulisku iaia.** **dan** **Makasih buat yang udh review dan minta epep ini lanjut nguahahaha. saya senyum senyum sendiri bacanya.** **okay** **sampai ketemu** **di pelaminan** **eh salah** **di chap depan mksdnya:v**


End file.
